


How Many Ultimate Hopes Does It Take To Change A Lightbulb?

by Leafintel



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, M/M, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Ensemble is Class 79, Pining, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafintel/pseuds/Leafintel
Summary: Makoto Naegi, Ultimate Lucky Student, finds himself in a very unlucky situation, with the compromise of staying with one of his underclassman.DISCONTINUED
Relationships: K1-B0/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	1. Bedroom Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> FINE, If nobody is going to write the NaeKiibo, I WILL DAMN IT.
> 
> I wrote this in like, a day so, yep, sorry it's kinda rushed.

Makoto’s nerves were on fire.

He made his way through the school hallways, idly fidgeting with his blazer cuffs, feet scuffing the floor as he traversed closer to his destination.

_‘Being called into the Headmaster’s office on the first day of your second year, real smooth, Makoto Naegi…’_

Then again, in hindsight, he wasn’t totally surprised, in fact he would have been surprised if Jin Kirigiri didn’t bring it up with him at all. He bit his lip, finding himself staring at a door, the name plate displaying the Kanji for ‘Jin Kirigiri’ carved into the stainless steel.

The Luckster huffed out a breath, swallowing his nerves and knocking on the door loudly. He waited a few patient seconds before a faint, “Come in!” was shouted from the other side of the door. Makoto twisted the door handle, finding himself face to face with the principal of Hope’s Peak Academy. 

Not for the right reasons, of course.

Makoto awkwardly pulled out the chair opposite Jin, seating himself down and pushing the chair closer to the desk. 

“So...You managed to set your dorm room on fire,” He took a pause to look away and recollect himself, “...With a toaster…”

“Yes Kirigiri-Sama, I’m really sorry. I-I swear it was an accident.” Makoto sputtered out, bowing his head and putting his hands together in an apologetic manner. 

He’s totally going to get expelled after something as bad as this…

After a few seconds of silence, Makoto found himself listening to the sound of amused laughter from the other - he looked up to see Jin looking at the younger male with an amused expression.

The brunet blanched. 

“H-huh, a-aren’t I in trouble, Kirigiri-Sama?” Makoto timidly asked, Jin simply leaned back in his chair, grinning at the perplexed student across from him.

“It’s not like it’s the first time something like this has happened, you know Nagito Komaeda, your upperclassman?”

He nodded.

“Well, his luck is pretty much as bad as yours,” Jin bit his lip, reconsidering his wording, “Actually, his luck works more like a _cycle_ , something really bad happens, which will in turn, make something really _good_ happen, which still isn’t exactly great.” Makoto sighed, slumping back into his chair, “Well, now I don’t have any place I can stay, my parents live too far away. Ahh, what am I supposed to do now?” He defeatedly looked up at his headmaster, hoping he had a solution. Jin closed his eyes in thought, before abruptly standing up and pulling open a filing cabinet drawer, kneeling down and flicking through the folders before firmly pulling out a manila folder; setting it down on the desk in front of him. 

Makoto peered down at the file, eyes glossing over the small print.

_‘Name: K1-B0’_

“He’s one of your underclassmen, Makoto, Ultimate Robot.” Jin exclaimed, leaning forward with excitement.

“A robot student? I had no idea something like that even existed,” Makoto concluded with intrigue, Jin laughed.

“Of course, well this school is supposed to be the most prestigious in Japan. Kiibo is a one of a kind robot, nothing like him, his name even translates to Hope. Well...wouldn’t it be great if you two shared a dorm~!” 

The Luckster looked up at his principal, an incredulous expression on his face. 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea..? I started a _toaster fire_ this morning when I was trying to make myself Breakfast. W-what if I do something like that again?” Makoto rationalised, furrowing his brow in thought, the taller male hummed, before clasping his hands together.

“Selfless as always, Makoto, I’m sure you two will get along just fine! Well, thing is, Kiibo is… well he’s a lot stronger than your average civilian, lazers too...Truth is, he’ll most likely be your best bet, he’s pretty powerful,” Jin confidently supplied, picking up the file from his desk and delicately inserting it back into place in his filing cabinet. Makoto sweatdropped.

 _‘Someone that powerful is in our school? And_ **_I’m_ ** _about to room with him. I hope he’s not too annoyed by this whole ordeal.’_

“Enough of my boring drabble, you’ll get to know him when you meet him,” He stated, maneuvering to the opposite side of the room and picking up a notebook, skimming through the pages until he landed on a page with the dorm room numbers of every Hope’s Peak student.

“Hmm, okay, he’s in room...97,” The purple headed principal finally settled on as his eyes skim read the page, slamming the notebook shut and turning to Makoto with an encouraging grin.

“From what I’ve seen, he’s a very polite individual. Actually, now that I think about it, you’re pretty similar to him,” The teacher idly thought, his eyes looking The Luckster up and down. Makoto blinked, tilting his head in curiosity.

“You’ll see for yourself,” Jin vaguely replied with a wink before pulling out a marker and a post-it note to write Kiibo’s room number on it, along with a note of confirmation accompanied by his signature.

“Oh yeah, your classes are still with Class 78 though, of course! No skimping out,” He added with a chuckle, sticking the post-it note onto Makoto’s blazer and seating himself back onto his desk chair. Makoto sighed with a smile, pulling off the sticky note and looking to see the familiar red cursive of his headmaster with a doodle of a smiley face.

“Thank you Kirigiri-Sama, I-I’ll try not to set his room on fire!” The brunette promised, leaving his office, note gripped in hand as he wandered out into the hallway.

⊱ ━━━━.⋅ εïз ⋅.━━━━ ⊰

Makoto fiddled with the post-it note Jin Kirigiri had handed him in his office, nervously standing outside the door he concluded was his new roommate’s. Back in the headmaster’s office it didn’t seem so daunting to ask a random student he had never met to share his room with him, but standing right outside it, in the present, it was just a _little_ daunting.

_Just a little._

The short student sighed, looking back down at the note he had received before turning his gaze to look up at the name plate displayed on the door.

‘K1-B0’

Makoto swallowed his nerves, brushing out all the creases in his hoodie and blazer, running his fingers through his hair, ahoge jumping right back in the air after the movement. He knocked hard on the door, listening to the sound of footsteps approaching the door and the sound of a key being inserted into a keyhole.

Before he could focus on anything else, Makoto found himself staring eye to eye with his underclassman.

 _‘Oh, so that’s what Kirigiri-Sama meant when he said ‘pretty similar’’_ He deadpanned to himself.

Makoto looked Kiibo up and down, staring in wonder at the uncomfortable looking armour and the white fluffy hair, even the _ahoge_. It felt similar to looking in a mirror, except you were looking into a robot version of yourself, who was a lot more white.

“Can I help you with something?” The white-haired robot asked curiously. Makoto felt himself turn crimson.

“Uhm- well, you see, this morning I uh...burnt my dorm down in a...toaster fire… So the headmaster suggested I stay with you for the time being whilst it gets rebuilt,” The upperclassman stuttered out, handing Kiibo the sticky note he was equipped with. The robot gently took the note, looking down at Jin Kirigiri’s signature of approval.

“Well, that was on rather short notice…” The Ultimate Robot muttered to himself. Makoto looked down at the ground with a nervous smile.

“Look, I’m really sorry, but it will only be for a small amount of time, I swear, I’ll be out of your hair as soon as I can,” The Ultimate Lucky Student apologetically reiterated. Kiibo looked at him with a smile.

“Oh, it’s no problem, really. I think it would be an honour to aid my upperclassman in their time of need,!” Kiibo proclaimed, gesturing for the other student to come in, Makoto shuffled inside, fiddling with the cuffs of his blazer as he looked around the robot’s room. He blinked, before letting out a sigh of relief.

_‘T-that was way easier than I expected.’_

“As long as you’re not _robophobic..._ Are you?” The robot suddenly asked, tone becoming cold. Makoto shuddered at the sudden change in inflection, quickly disputing the other’s suggestion.

“No, _no_ of course not! I think it’s awesome, robots are pretty cool, I’ve never really encountered one before except from Alter Ego though.”

Kiibo blinked, before giving Makoto a pleased smile, “Glad to hear that sir!”

“Do you not have any belongings Mr…” Kiibo started, before turning to the other occupant of the room, waiting for him to address his name.

“O-oh, right, my name is Makoto. Makoto Naegi.” 

“Ah, The Ultimate Lucky Student, it’s a pleasure to be in your presence,” Kiibo smiled, Makoto looked at him with surprise.

“You know my talent? Ah sorry...you’d probably rather have to room with someone with an actual talent than someone who just...won a lottery,” Makoto finished lamely.

Kiibo shook his head in disagreement, “No, actually, Professor Ibadashi actually took quite a lot of inspiration from you for my design.” Kiibo replied matter of factly, pulling at the strand of hair sticking up from his head, similar to the one on Makoto. That was surprising, there wasn’t really anything too spectacular with him, yet he was used as inspiration for someone as exceptional as Kiibo?

_‘Right, that’s why the Headmaster chose Kiibo for me to stay with in the time being.’_

Makoto let out a cough, changing the topic back to Kiibo’s original question, “Ah well, not really, since most of it got caught up in the fire,” He bashfully lamented, a defeated expression on his face. Kiibo nodded in consolation.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll get some of your items back at some point, but I’ll try to make this experience as comfortable as I can,” Kiibo promised, clasping his hands together with the Luckster’s, determined expression on his face. Makoto flushed at his underclassman’s action, flattered by Kiibo’s resolve.

“Thank you.”

⊱ ━━━━.⋅ εïз ⋅.━━━━ ⊰

The Luckster sat in his chair, slumped over his desk. His day had started horribly, though the compromise that Jin Kirigiri had proposed was rather out of the blue, but not unsatisfactory. Even after all the bizarre happenings he had experienced, Makoto still thought it would be better to not miss the first day of lessons, he did not want to be the only student absent on this first day, it wouldn’t look too great on his school record.

“Woah, sup Naeggs!” 

Makoto looked up to see The Ultimate Baseball Player, Leon Kuwata, leaning over Makoto’s desk. He smiled, tiredly waving up at the other.

“You’re not looking so hot this morning, something bothering ya’ ?” Leon raised an eyebrow in concern, Makoto inwardly laughed about the irony of the red-head’s question.

“Ahh, well,” He looked over at Leon with an embarrassed expression, “I burnt my dorm room down this morning…” He bit out, shoving his face into his hands as the Ultimate Baseball Player stared at The Luckster with a quizzical expression.

“You...Set your dorm on fire...this morning…?” Leon parroted slowly, Makoto hesitantly nodded. “Gee, I thought you were supposed to be The Ultimate Luckster, sounds really unlucky to me,” The red-head stated, sympathetic inflection in his tone as he bent down to ruffle the teen’s hair, Makoto rolled his eyes.

“Aww, you really think so huh?” He mumbled sarcastically to the other’s obvious observation, Leon grinned at him bashfully.

“Sorry sorry, it’s just sorta shocking, hasn’t fully registered, ya’know.”

He nodded, it made sense, the previous thrill of fear he had experienced when walked out of the bathroom at 3 AM to see his desk on fire with the distinct smell of smoke permeating the entire room, it had sort of fried his nerves to experience. Now he was just tired, he wanted to take a nap.

“Hang on, Naeggs, where are you supposed to room now? Like, you gonna go live in a nearby hotel for now or something? You gonna get suspended? Or maybe even _expelled..?_ ” Leon asked curiously, Makoto internally sighed.

 _‘That actually sounds a lot more convenient than what the Principal told me to do.’_ Makoto deadpanned to himself, _‘Hmm then again, it would be more of a hassle to get to school. It’s just a shame I had to bother one of my underclassmen...’_

“No, actually, Headmaster Kirigiri told me I had to stay with one of my underclassmen.”

“Huh, one of your underclassmen huh, how _risque_ Makoto Naegi, didn’t know you had it in y-”

“N-No, n-not like that Leon!” Makoto sputtered out in retaliation to Leon’s teasing. The Ultimate Baseball player laughed at the other’s response.

“Hmm, what are you two talking about?” The Ultimate Pop Sensation, Sayaka Maizono interjected, peering over at the two as she edged closer towards Makoto’s desk. Leon gave Makoto a ‘Are you gonna tell her’ look, Makoto indifferently shrugged, he didn’t really mind if Leon told Sayaka; in all fairness she was a lot better at keeping secrets than the red-head. 

“Okay so basically, Makoto,” He paused for dramatic effect, “...Burnt down his dorm room this morning…” Sayaka stared at Leon for a few seconds before casting his gaze to look at The Luckster with a sympathetic frown and a comforting ruffle of his hair. 

_‘What is with people playing with my hair..?’_

“That’s such a shame Makoto, you’re not too hurt though, are you?” The bluenette asked, her voice thick with concern. Makoto shook his head.

“I didn’t get hurt, I guess my luck did come in handy after all,” Makoto pondered light-heartedly, Sayaka nodded, though still looking a little uncertain. 

“Really, really, I’m fine,” He reiterated again, sensing the Pop Star’s skepticism, who simply looked him up and down before tentatively letting out a sigh, relenting her concern, “Alright, I trust you Naegi-Kun.”

“Ohh actually, Makoto, you never told us which student you were staying with, I bet you gotta sleep in the same bed as them, how _adventurous_ of you, Naeggs~! But seriously I’m curious, who’s the lucky stud-” Leon paused, realising the error in his wording, “Well, _you_ are, but you know what I mean…”

The brunet chuckled at Leon, “Yeah, I get what you mean Leon,” Makoto paused to consider if he should tell them or not. It felt sort of like a breach of trust with Kiibo, even though it hadn’t been established that it should be kept a secret.

“Ahh, you’ll figure it out at some point,” Makoto nonchalantly replied, Leon pouted at the ambiguous response Makoto had given him.

“You’re really gonna leave a guy guessing, huh, Naeggs?”

“Oh it’s no big deal Kuwata-Kun, we’ll find out one way or another!” Sayaka _innocently_ responded, though Makoto couldn’t help but suppress a shiver at the implications.

“Well, this student you’re rooming with for the time being better be treating you well,” Sayaka suddenly murmured, “If not, don’t hesitate to call us over,” She suggested, a sickly sweet look in her eye and a tight-lipped, disarming smile as she said it. Makoto nervously rubbed the back of his neck, “N-no, they’re actually very polite, but we didn’t have the chance to talk much since we both had to attend our classes.”

Sayaka blanked, before she gave Makoto a genuine smile, “Ohh, that’s just fantastic! I hope we get to meet them someday.” 

Leon nodded in agreement, “They seem pretty cool, especially letting you in with them with such short notice,” The red-haired Ultimate closed his eyes in consideration, “One thing has been bugging me though, how come The Headmaster wanted you to room with an underclassman? Kinda strange…” 

Makoto laughed, “Yeah, though our Headmaster has always had a few outlandish ideas so it’s not completely unexpected...You know, it’ll probably make a lot more sense when you meet them anyway.”

“Well damn Naeggs, that just makes me even more curious,” Leon whined, desperately shaking the Luckster by the shoulders as Sayaka giggled at Leon’s complaining.

⊱ ━━━━.⋅ εïз ⋅.━━━━ ⊰

Kiibo blinked slowly, watching a short, purple-haired boy lean back on his desk before completely turning around to face The Ultimate Robot.

“Well well well, what’s this..?” The Ultimate Supreme Leader, Kokichi Ouma, chirped enthusiastically, invasively leaning forward onto Kiibo’s desk. 

“I walked past your room this morning _Kiiboy_ , that’s your name, right?” He interrupted himself, Kiibo nodded stiffly.

“Saw you talking to one of our upperclassmen, already made connections, huh? On your first day already! Nishishishishi, that’s pretty impressive,” Kokichi congratulated, before squinting up at Kiibo, “Actually, looking back, you two look kinda similar, are you _siblings_ or something…”

The white-haired robot clicked his tongue, “No, we are not siblings, if you could not tell, I’m a _robot_ , I am incapable of having blood born siblings,” Kiibo stated in a pragmatic tone, Kokichi looked the robot up and down.

“So...Do robots have dicks..?” The Supreme Leader asked, a mischievous grin on his face. Kiibo turned red, flushing at Kokichi’s inappropriate inquiry, “T-That’s none of your business!”

“Sure sure, whatever you say Kiiboy,” Kokichi replied, unperturbed by the robot’s irritation, finally deciding to lean back on his own chair and remove himself from Kiibo’s desk, much to the other’s satisfaction.

“By the way, my name is Kokichi Ouma!” He stuck his hand out for Kiibo to shake, who hesitantly did so, “Or maybe that was a lie! Nishishishishi!” Kiibo raised an eyebrow at Kokichi’s claim.

“Okay, okay, I was kidding, that’s my actual name, I was telling the truth that time, you caught me Kiibo!” Kokichi commended, grin still ever unchanging; holding up his hands in surrender, Kiibo simply rolled his eyes at the other’s dramatics, placing his elbow onto his desk and idly leaning into his palm as he let out a content sigh, before one again being interrupted by the short teen in front of him.

“Actually, now I’m curious, you and that bland looking upperclassman-” Kiibo shot him a glare, Kokichi quickly fixed his intentional error, “Oh did I say bland, I meant the nervous looking _twink_ -” Kiibo choked, the purple-headed Ultimate laughed.

“S-Stop saying such _tasteless_ things about one of our seniors!” Kiibo exclaimed, giving Kokichi a look of irritation, imploring him to stop with the crude terms directed to their superiors. The Ultimate Supreme Leader giggled, before huffing out a breath in resignation.

“Fine, fine, I’ll shut my trap,” Kokichi muttered, succumbing to The Ultimate Robot’s request, “Buuuut, can I still ask my question?”

“If you _absolutely_ must,” Kiibo sighed.

“Okay great! Soooo, what’s the deal with that upperclassman?” Kokichi asked, once again, yet again propping himself forward onto the other’s desk, much to the white-haired robot’s dismay, “...Don’t tell me...you two...are doing _naughty th-”_

“No, we are in fact _not,_ Kokichi.”

“Well then, why _did_ he enter your room this morning?”

“The Headmaster wanted him to stay in my room for a while after his had been unfortunately burnt down, though he will move out when it gets rebuilt.”

Kokichi gave him a pitying look, “Aw you have to share a room with some random student, on your first day too huh, sounds rough.”

Kiibo shook his head in disagreement, “No, actually, he’s very kind from what I have observed. He easily flushes too, though my opinion on him is rather inconclusive since we weren’t able to talk that long, but I believe him to be ranked higher than you on overall pleasantness,” The Ultimate Robot confidently concluded, leaving Kokichi to sulk.

“WAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! You really think of me that lowly?!” Kokichi cried out loudly, leaving some of the other students in their vicinity to shoot the two students a peculiar look. Kiibo began to backtrack in an attempt to cheer him up, “U-Uhm, that’s not to say you aren’t pleasant, I’ve only known you for a few minutes after all.”

“Huh, you really think that, aww gee, thanks Keeboy!” The liar suddenly grinned, attitude completely returning back to his familiar playful nature. 

Kiibo startled at the sudden change in personality. Kokichi smiled at him.

⊱ ━━━━.⋅ εïз ⋅.━━━━ ⊰

Makoto sighed, standing up from his desk as the final school bell rang, signalling the end of the day. Today’s classes weren’t so bad, it was rather lax since it was only their first day back after school break.

He wandered through the hallway, fiddling with his old dorm key. It was useless now, since he had managed to set his dorm ablaze. Inserting the obsolete key into his blazer pocket, Makoto let out a long-suffering sigh.

_‘I’ll have to talk to our principal about getting me a key for Kiibo’s dorm room.’_

Walking down a short flight of stairs, he felt himself bump into something, causing the young Luckster to stumble backwards and fall onto the steps behind him.

Makoto squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth and hoping that his skull wouldn’t crack open on impact. That is, until he felt someone grip his arm tightly, stopping him mid fall as they began to pull him upright. Makoto slowly opened his eyes, gaze falling upon long, dark wavy locks of hair belonging to a tall, intimidating stranger, who stared at the Luckster with a dead-eyed look of uninterest.

He blinked, looking down at the other’s hand, still tightly gripping his arm, a flush suddenly rising to his face as he registered what had just happened.

“O-oh, I’m really sorry! I didn’t see you there, uhm, t-thank you for saving me there, that could have been really bad.”

The long-haired male simply shook his head, “It’s fine.”

Before Makoto could thank him again, he found himself staring at thin air, no trace of the mysterious stranger that had just saved him from falling. He momentarily turned his head around to look around him, still finding himself practically completely alone. 

_‘I’ve never seen them around before…’_ Makoto thought to himself, before shaking his head, deciding it would be better to not think about it too much, he could always go to the headmaster and ask about them. Continuing on his route to Kiibo’s dormitory, Makoto walked down the stairs; being extra cautious not to trip down the staircase a second time.

⊱ ━━━━.⋅ εïз ⋅.━━━━ ⊰

As he got closer to the dorm room, Makoto found himself looking at Class 79 approaching the corridor. The Luckster gave the students a wave, most of them returning the action with vigor. He looked to see his improv roommate, a red tint colouring his face as a small, purple-headed student pointed at Makoto with a sly grin. He raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

“So that’s the guy you’re sleeping with, huh?” 

Ok so now Makoto was probably just as red as Kiibo was, burying his flushing face in his hands.

“Oh my God you were right, he _does_ flush easily!” 

“Kokichi! Stop talking about our upperclassman like that!” Kiibo bit back.

“As much as I despise the little-dick gremlin, he’s right with most of the observations his little pea-sized brain has made so far,” A busty girl with strawberry blonde hair interjected, looking at The Luckster with a calculating gaze.

“WAHHHHHH! Miu-Chan really hates me~~!”

“Oh can you just CAN IT you little lying freak!” Miu shouted back, an annoyed inflection in her voice.

Kiibo sweat dropped at his peers’ behaviour, giving Makoto an apologetic bow.

“I apologise for them, they are rather tactless when it comes to what they say,” Kiibo atoned, sending the two individuals in question a steely glare. Makoto simply laughed.

“Oh it’s quite alright! It’s no big deal, really,” The brunet assured, gesturing a thumbs up. “Oh, mind unlocking the door?” Makoto interjected, Kiibo nodded, pulling out his key from his front pocket.

“OoooOoh, don’t tell me...You two are gonna have some R18 boys love _fun_ . That’s...so _hot_!” Miu proclaimed, drooling a little at the fantasy. Kiibo paused in his unlocking to shoot the horny teen a disapproving glare, though a furious blush heated his face. Makoto looked between the two, face red as he nervously laughed.

“I wonder who tops and wh-”

“Alright! Enough of that!” Kiibo shouted, pulling down on the door handle, taking Makoto by the hand and pulling him inside the room, loudly slamming the door behind him; listening to the muffled defeated sigh of the two students from beyond the door.

“Well, your classmates are certainly…” The Luckster paused, trying to find the right words to use, “...Eccentric..?”

“I’m afraid I have the same sentiment as you, Naegi-Kun,” Kiibo replied dejectedly, turning to look at the brown-haired student, still red-faced in embarrassment.

Makoto cast his glance to properly study the contents of the Ultimate Robot’s dorm room, face blanking as he turned to his underclassman.

“Hey...Kiibo?”

“Yes, Naegi-Kun?”

“T-There’s only one bed…”


	2. Bedroom Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this like, 3 weeks ago, then I came back to it and had no idea what was happening so take this unfinished chapter.

_‘I guess Leon was right about the whole sleeping in the same bed thing…’_ Makoto thought to himself, looking down at the single bed before turning his helpless gaze towards the owner of the aforementioned bed in the room. “Ah- This is your room, Kiibo, I can just sleep somewhere else...Like, the ground, or something…?” Makoto thoughtfully suggested, Kiibo vigorously shook his head.

“My upperclassmen does not deserve to sleep on the ground!” The Ultimate Robot retaliated, looking at the Luckster in earnest, Makoto faltered at the eye-contact, enraptured with the other’s vigor, sighing as he relented with his offer.

“So, what do you suppose we do..?” Makoto asked, Kiibo suddenly blanched, face suddenly in contempt as he looked down at the ground, trying to envision a reasonable alternative that didn’t leave his upperclassmen sleeping on the floor.

“I would not mind sleeping on the ground,” Kiibo suddenly proposed, looking up at the brown-haired teen for confirmation, who raised an eyebrow at the other’s selfless offer.

“You really don’t need to do that Kiibo, this is your room after all, it would be more appropriate if I were the one to do it. I have to be an inspiration to my younger colleagues after all,” Makoto chuckled, in all fairness Kiibo was probably more responsible than he could ever dream of being. Kiibo looked at him with uncertainty. “No really, you should let me sleep on the floor, I’m the one intruding,” Makoto tried again, feeling a little guilty that Kiibo felt obligated to go out of his way to do something so uncomfortable.

“...Maybe you should take BoobsForBrain’s suggestion and sleep in the same bed~! Nishishishishishi!!”

A purple head of hair spoke up, a bemused look on his face.

“K-Kokichi! W-What are you doing in our room,” Kiibo bit out, pointing an accusatory finger at the incriminating classmate, Kokichi played clueless, imitating the robot’s action and pointing at himself as he looked at the two with mock innocence.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Kiiboy~ I mean, you never said I _couldn’t_ come in!”

“I never said you _could_ either.”

The Ultimate Supreme Leader giggled, “Well you should have locked your door then! Who knows what _else_ I could have walked in on,” He replied airily, leaning back onto the wall and putting his hands behind his head. Kiibo seethed, face turning red from embarrassment exasperation as he took a step forward towards the intruder, suddenly grabbing him by the sleeve.

“E-Eh, Kiibo! W-What are you doing-?” Kokichi stammered out, grin faltering at the look he was receiving from the white-haired robot. Without further prompting, Kiibo started dragging him out of the room with a surprising amount of strength, ignoring Kokichi’s shrill cries of protest as he opened his door and shoved him out of the room. Makoto waved a polite goodbye to the purple-headed teen as Kiibo slammed the door shut, locking it in silence as the sounds of his classmate complaining on the other side in the hallway was heard. Makoto blinked, nervously laughing as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well, that was unexpected.”

“Again, I apologise for his behaviour, Naegi-Kun,” Kiibo lamented once again, sighing as he sat down and ran his fingers through his synthetic hair. “Though I admit, Kokichi’s suggestion did have some merit to it, we _could_ sleep together…” He paused, suddenly flushing, “O-Only i..if you w-want to, of course!” 

Makoto grinned, “Of course I don’t mind,” The Luckster assured, the sudden ping of a notification coming from his blazer pocket. “Ah sorry, let me just-” He pulled out his cell phone, only to look down to see he had received a notification from an unknown number. Kiibo turned back to his desk and pulled out a textbook from off the shelving unit above him, giving his upperclassman a little more privacy.

**(^O^)／** **Hi Naegi-Kun ! I hope you’re having a fun time** **(/◕ヮ◕)/** **! Such a shame that your dorm burned down** **(;O;)** **, but spending some time with one of your underclassmen will be a good learning experience for you** **(^_-)-☆** **! Though maybe it could be a little too close for comfort** **(-_-メ)** **. Oh well~~ I know you two will get along just fine.** **(✿◠‿◠)**

He looked down at the message with intrigue, trying to figure out who sent him it.

‘Who sent me this..? I only told Sayaka and Leon...maybe Sayaka, ahhh but I already have her number saved to my phone!’

He paused in his hypothesis, who else could it possibly be.

‘...Wait...Is it-’

**Ohh** **＼(◎o◎)／** **, you probably need a spare of Kiibo-Kun’s key** **(*´▽｀*)** **! Meet me in my office tomorrow morning** **d(*⌒▽⌒*)b** **, I’ll give you one !** **（･∀･)つ⑩**

“Oh…”

Kiibo looked up from the desk, looking over to Makoto with a raised brow. The brown-haired teen shrugged, “Oh it’s nothing too important, I just received a text from our...headmaster…? That’s what I’m assuming, at least,” He replied with uncertainty, holding out his phone in an outstretched hand for the Robot to read, who moved his chair closer to the screen. The Luckster watched his face change into a look of bewildered confusion as he turned his gaze back up to look at the older student. “I did not expect our principal to be so...emotive...with his texts,” Kiibo muttered with fascination, Makoto laughed, nodding in agreement; Kiibo’s face turned red at the sound, the Luckster looked at him in concern.

“Do you have a fever Kiibo?... Wait that sounded silly, robots probably don’t get sick, ah I’m sorry, really sorry!” Makoto asked with a furrowed brow, before suddenly apologising, hoping he didn’t hurt his impromptu roommate’s feelings after downplaying his abilities.

“A-ah no, I don’t believe I can get sick, though it’s still a possibility,” Kiibo replied logically, looking away in thought as he pondered the possibility of him contracting a virus. “And it’s quite alright! You really don’t have to apologise to me, Naegi-Kun” Kiibo replied, holding his hands up in a placating manner; a subtle smile on his face in a gratifying manner, feeling a little mystified that his upperclassman was worried about him.

Makoto sighed as he nodded at Kiibo in acknowledgement, setting himself down onto the single bed and starting to type out a response.

**Ah, this is Jin Kirigiri, right :0 ? If so yes :D, I’m free to pick up the spare key tomorrow morning any time :P**

**That’s great ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっAnd yes ! This is your headmaster speaking ( >‿◠)✌**

**That’s great :))! If you don’t mind me asking, how did you get my number? :0**

**My darlingᕙ(^▿^-ᕙ) daughter Kyoko gave it to me ! (ɔ◔‿◔)ɔ ♥ Though she was a little curious as to why ٩(˘◡˘)۶ You know her, Ultimate Detective (¬‿¬) Kyoko is so observant~~ (•◡•) / Are you fine with her knowing . . ? (ง︡'-'︠)ง She keeps on pestering meeee ಥ_ಥ**

Makoto found himself smiling at the bizarre idiosyncrasies Jin Kirigiri displayed within his text messages, it was very unusual for someone who was seen as a very important person to be so... _trendy_ with his texts.

“Hey Kiibo! Do you mind if my classmates know about our little arrangement?” Makoto asked, Kiibo looked back up from the notebook he had pulled out, looking over his shoulder at the brunet with an inquisitive gaze.

“Ah, it’s just, Kirigiri-Sama’s daughter wants to know,” Makoto replied, Kiibo nodded - giving Makoto a thumbs up in confirmation, he turned back to his screen and began to type.

**Ah yep! We’re both A-OK with having her know :P You can tell her!**

**.....φ(・∀・＊) Awesome !**

Makoto let out a chuckle before setting his phone down onto the mattress, turning the ringer off and leaning back onto the mattress, letting his eyes mindlessly wander around the room before they landed back onto the only other occupant in the room. He watched Kiibo pull out a book from the shelf, Makoto squinted, attempting to look at the cover of it - Looking on with curiosity as he managed to garner the title ‘A Thorough Investigation Of Genocide Jack’. The Luckster didn’t expect someone as polite and soft-spoken as Kiibo to be into something like Criminology. He closed his eyes in speculation; he recalled that Toko had mentioned that she had written a book along those lines.

He was half-inclined to ask Kiibo about the novel but decided it would be better to let him have his privacy; taking a quick glance at the time, deciding it would be better to try and fall asleep. Makoto pulled out his phone, setting an alarm for 5:00AM, he let himself fall backwards onto the mattress, prompting Kiibo to turn away from the book he was reading and give the brunet a quizzical look.

“You don’t mind if I go ahead and go to sleep Kiibo?” Makoto asked, propping himself up with his elbow to look up at Kiibo, the robot shrugged in indifference, “It’s fine whatever time you go to sleep, Naegi-Kun, it’s just I might have to join you at some point…W-while you’re unconscious, i...isn’t that a b-breach of trust..?” He nervously stammered with an inflection of uneasiness. Makoto light-heartedly grinned.

“Maybe so, but really it’s alright! You don’t have to worry about it Kiibo,” The Luckster said, giving him a reassuring smile; Kiibo looked away, hiding his flushing face from the other.

“I mean, if you don’t want to do it, we can just get in bed together, right now,” Makoto offered, “Ah, only if you want to, of course, hahaha,” He backtracked, Kiibo felt a heat rise up to his cheeks.

“I-I mean, if you’re okay with it, Naegi-Kun…”

Makoto owlishly blinked, “I mean, I guess it might be a little close, but as long as we’re both fine with it, I don’t mind,” He rubbed the back of his neck bashfully, hoping that he wasn’t making white-headed robot too uncomfortable with the comical preposition.

Kiibo sheepishly grinned, putting his book down on the desk and shuffling over with a rosy tint on his face, Makoto gave him an encouraging smile as he moved off to one side, innocently patting the space next to him. Kiibo was on the verge of dying of blood loss as he slipped into the bed next to The Ultimate Luckster, directly facing him, barely any space between the two of them. They looked at each other with fascination, both suddenly flushing at the sudden close proximity between them. The robot stammered as he felt Makoto’s hot breath on his cheek.

“...I-I’m _so_ sorry about this arrangement..!” Makoto spoke up after a few seconds of tense silence, burying his face into his hands after the humiliation of it all had finally set in. Kiibo felt his mouth upturn at the unusually charming show of embarrassment his upperclassman displayed, though being somewhat taken aback by his outburst.

Before any more words would be shared between the two roommates, the sound of a lock turning from the other side of the room, opening to Kyoko stood on the other side, key in hand with an expressionless look on her face, though there was a slight quirk in her lips indicating a slight smirk was present.

She silently shuffled over to the bedside table and dropped the spare key that Jin had previously mentioned over text. Kyoko turned to look at the two of them, watching the two of them desperately try to explain themselves whilst their faces turned crimson at being walked in on.

“...It seems I forgot to lock the door again…”

Makoto almost wanted to laugh if he could get over the embarrassment of having one of his classmates see him cuddling up to another person. Well at least it was Kyoko, she’s trustworthy with this kind of thing.

“...I shall leave you two to it...” Kyoko suddenly murmured, giving Makoto and Kiibo a nod of understanding as she turned away and started walking away, not awaiting any further explanation as she slowly closed the door behind her. The two students tearfully watched her leave.

“Hey Kiibo, uhm, pass me my phone…” Makoto timidly requested, Kiibo reached behind him and gingerly took the small device, placing it delicately in The Luckster’s hand. Makoto turned it on to see another message from the principal that had been sent a few minutes ago.

**My daughter said she’s coming to give you the key (/◕ヮ◕)/ Be ready for it ! (^O^)／**

Makoto winced at the message, silently scolding himself for turning his ringer off. He breathed out a sigh of exasperation, not much he could do now.

“What do we do now? Do you think she will tell anyone?” Kiibo urgently asked, Makoto nodded gingerly, “I’m sure she won’t say anything, Kiibo! Kyoko is very trustworthy.”

“Kyo...ko?”

“Yep, Kyoko Kirigiri! She’s the Ultimate Detective actually! She’s one of my friends, she may act a little cold but she’s really dependable when she needs to be.”

Kiibo closed his eyes in thought, biting his lip as he recalled something, Makoto regarded him with thinly veiled curiosity. “That’s bizarre, I recall having another student with a talent like that…” Makoto looked on, silently encouraging the white-haired robot to elaborate. “Well, we didn’t speak much but in our introductions, I do remember a student stating that they were also the Ultimate Detective, how peculiar, I had no idea we could have multiple of the same talent here.”

Makoto nodded in acknowledgement, “Huh, guess it’s no big surprise, there’s two Ultimate Lucky Students here too, it’s not the first time it's happened.” 

“2 Ultimate Lucky Students?”

“Yep, our upperclassmen Nagito Komaeda,” Makoto clarified, “He’s got a big thing for hope though, most of his class doesn’t like him even though he practically worships the very ground they walk on...Sadly, with the few times I’ve seen him, I don’t think he likes me,” The Luckster finished with a self-deprecating chuckle, dragging his haze away from the other.

“D-Doesn’t like you?! What reason is there for him to feel that way towards you..?” Kiibo asked in a confused manner, giving Makoto a genuinely worried frown, Makoto felt himself blush at the other’s show of concern.

“Haah, well I believe he thinks I’m unfit to be attending this school, since I technically have no talent, I suppose he’s sort of right in that regard, huh…”

Kiibo shook his head, “Naegi-Kun, you shouldn’t underestimate yourself like that! You are more talented than you believe you are.” Kiibo shot back with certainty, Makoto’s face started to turn a rosy tint at the Ultimate Robot’s earnest compliment.

“Y-You really think so..?” The robot gave him a determined nod. Makoto turned to look at the ceiling, using his arm to cover his blushing face. No way he was getting flustered via his underclassman, he would never hear the end of it from Kiyotaka telling him how scandalous and vile he was being right now.

 _“Naegi-Kun! Is it true you shared a bed with one of our underclassmen!? That is a bad influence on our younger generation! I can’t believe it was_ **_you_ ** _of all people! How scandalous and vile!”_ Makoto inwardly shivered at the lecture he was to undoubtedly receive if The Ultimate Moral Compass was to ever discover about his current living conditions.

“T-Thanks Kiibo, that really means a lot to me,” Makoto said, an appreciative smile on his face as he turned back to face the white-haired robot next to him.

⊱ ━━━━.⋅ εïз ⋅.━━━━ ⊰

Kiibo blinked as he awoke to the sound of an irritating alarm beeping incessantly into his ear. He froze as he felt a warm appendage wrapped around his metallic waist, blinking away the sleepiness from his eyes as he finally got a grip on his surroundings, burying the urge to make a sound of surprise as he realised that the limbs intermingled with his own were none other than his upperclassman, Makoto Naegi.

His face turned crimson as he looked down to see Makoto still unconscious, despite the alarm clock still going off in the background. Their faces were a mere few centimetres apart, Kiibo felt the others slow breathing on his cheek.

 _‘...I should wake him up,’_ The Ultimate Robot thought dimly to himself, nonchalantly reaching over to shut the alarm off so as to not cause any distractions. Kiibo turned back to calculate his next course of action. He’s never been so _intimate_ with anybody like this. Gingerly, Kiibo reached out his hand, flicking Makoto’s forehead, promptly arousing the other student out of his comfortable slumber.

“KYAH! K...iibo...? W-What was that for!?” Makoto yelped, giving his underclassman a pitying look, Kiibo shrugged, “I wasn’t sure of a more appropriate way to wake you up, Naegi-Kun…”

Makoto blinked slowly, looking up at the Robot before looking down at their tangled mess of limbs, arms wrapped around torso’s, legs crossed with one another.

“I-I don’t believe this is a _great_ position,” Makoto suddenly murmured, backing away from the other occupant of the bed and immediately removing himself off of Kiibo’s limbs with a flushed face, awkward laugh and an apologetic gaze. “T...That was probably very uncomfortable... S-Sorry about that,” The Luckster lamely ended, Kiibo shook his head, still red with embarrassment.

“I-It’s okay Naegi-Kun, It’s no big deal! Though I’ve never experienced something like that,” Kiibo added on, Makoto shook him by the shoulders.

“Still I hope you’re not too uncomfortable with having to deal with me,” Makoto tearfully murmured, voice still thick with sleep, “I’m supposed to be your upperclassman too! Why did our headmaster have to inconvenience you like this...” He complained, Kiibo felt guilty that he found the display of remorse sort of... _sweet?_

Makoto looked over to the bedside table, “Ah, did my alarm wake you up?” Kiibo shrugged, brushing off the other student’s question.

“...Can I borrow your shower?”

Kiibo bit his lip. “I...There’s no shower in my room…”

Makoto blinked, sitting up, “Oh- Oh right, yeah that makes sense...I’m pretty dense…” He chuckled, mirth in his voice as his face tinged red. He pulled himself out of the bedsheets, stretching his limbs out and letting out a lethargic yawn. “It’s no big deal though, I’m sure it will work out,” He indulged in his own lie, knowing his luck, he’d end up locating a bathtub and getting a toaster dropped into it.

_‘This is great, really, just fantastic.’_

⊱ ━━━━.⋅ εïз ⋅.━━━━ ⊰

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, nobody beta reads this...Not even myself, it’s too painful to read my own work lmao


End file.
